Bali
Bali(バリ Bari) is a Mechasaurus that appeared in Episode 26 of Getter Robo. it’s name could also translate as Bari. Appearance Bali’s upper body is humanoid in appearance with black spots all over and is muscular with abs showing. It has two rows of purple ridges going down it’s arms and three-fingered metal claws for hands. It has a white face with purple spots on the side of it’s snake-like head, sharp teeth, a red marking around it’s eyes, and a row of green ridges on top of it’s neck and head. It also has four yellow, locust-like wings on it’s back and it’s lower body has the appearance of a mechanical insect-like abdomen with long mechanical legs Biography The Dinosaur Army is prepared for a day of celebration, and Emperor Gore wishes to conquer humanity before that day. So General Bat has Mechasaurus Bali built for an air attack on the Saotome Plant. However, General Bat and Chief Galeli argue over which one of their plans of attack are superior. Having enough, Emperor Gore stops their argument and decides to go with the great eruption plan, where they redirect the lava flow of a volcano in Kankou Mountain toward the underground area of the Saotome Plant, causing an eruption that would kill everyone. Bali, piloted by General Bat, attacks the Getter Team when they were outside practicing on their motorcycles to distract them while Mega digs underground. While Mega burrows down further, Bali starts to fire around the Saotome Plant until Ryouma, Hayato, and Musashi launch out in their Getter Machines. The three combine their vehicles into Getter-1 and confront Bali. As the two fight each other, Professor Saotome notices that Bali is attacking randomly and isn’t directly attacking the Saotome Plant. Getter Robo keeps trying to fight against Bali, but the Mechasaurus keeps on dodging the attacks until General Bat gets it to fly away. General Bat kept on using Bali as a distraction for the Getter Team while Chief Galeli uses Mega to burrow further underground. However, Michiru and Musashi discover their underground cave, after riding a drill tank that Musashi stole from Bunji, and they warned the Saotome Plant about it. With Getter Robo coming to save Musashi and Michiru, Emperor Gore tells everyone to ditch the eruption plan and to let the lava flow when Getter Robo arrives. Fortunately, Ryouma and Hayato arrive in the underground cave as Getter-2 and rescue Michiru and Musashi in time before the lava floods the entire underground cave. With the plan gone to waste, Emperor Gore commands General Bat and Chief Galeli to destroy Getter Robo. So when Getter Robo makes it back up to the surface, Bali and Mega appear and start attacking. Upon Professor Saotome’s orders, Musashi changes Getter-2 into Getter-3 and makes quick work out of Mega. After Chief Galeli makes his escape, General Bat uses Bali to fight Getter Robo on the ground. Seeing how fast Bali is, Professor Saotome gets Ryouma to change Getter-3 into Getter-1. After changing into Getter-1, Getter Robo uses Tomahawk Boomerang to slice off Bali’s legs, making the Mechasaurus no longer able to fight on the ground. So Bali keeps firing its Stinger Missiles as it chases after Getter Robo in the sky. Afterwards, Getter Robo uses Getter Tomahawk to slice off Bali’s right top wing and then uses Getter Beam to fire at Bali’s back, making the Mechasaurus fall down from the sky. General Bat manages to escape before Bali hits the ground and explodes after impact. Powers/Abilities Flight: With it’s four locust wings, Bali is able to fly through the air. Mouth Missiles: Bali can shoot small missiles straight from it’s mouth. Stinger Missile: Bali can shoot missiles from the tip of its abdomen when it acts sort of like a stinger. Agility: Bali appears to be more agile and faster when it fights on the ground. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Getter Robo Kaiju Category:Winged Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Dino Kaiju Category:Piloted Robot